Aku Lupa
by blue teapord
Summary: Inoue adalah gadis polos yang cantik dan baik, tapi ia adalah seorang pelupa. Hanya tiga hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan, yaitu teman dekat, apa yang ia ucapkan, dan apa yang ia pelajari. Wanna RnR?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

Hari ini, masih pagi buta, tetapi dua orang tamu di rumah Inoue sudah berisik, tepatnya numpang. Ya, dua orang yang numpang di rumah Inoue pagi ini sangat mengganggu yang punya rumah. Mengganggu tidurnya, mengganggu mimpi indahnya, mengganggu igauannya.

Sehingga karena kebisingan itu, gadis polos itu pun terbangun. Sambil menyadarkan dirinya ia berkata, "Kenapa di bawah sangat berisik sekali?" tanyanya, "Apa mungkin di rumah ini ada tikus?" tanyanya ragu dalam kepolosan.

Ia pun turun ke bawah dengan gontai. Gadis polos itu terkejut karena melihat anak laki-laki kecil dan wanita atau tante-tante, duganya, sedang berebut kamar mandi atau mereka ingin mandi bersama, duganya. Spontan Inoue pun teriak, "Aah! Siapa kalian? Kalian kenapa ada di rumah ini?" mendadak ia berubah pikiran, "Apa aku yang siapa, ah aku lupa. Sudahlah, teruskan pekerjaan kalian, aku mau tidur dulu. Dah!" Inoue pun kembali ke kamarnya atau kamar tamu pemilik rumah ini, duganya sementara.

Belum sempat kedua orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Inoue, mereka lebih memilih mencengang atas kelakuan yang punya rumah. "Apa ia lupa?" tanya Matsumoto pada seseorang disampingnya. "Tentu," jawab Toushiro.

Setelah cukup puas beradaptasi dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, mereka kembali berebut kamar mandi. Tapi kali ini tanpa bersuara, hanya mulut mereka yang di gerak-gerakkan seperti kedua orang bisu yang bodoh.

Kring… Kring… Kring…

Alarm Inoue pun berbunyi, itu bertanda waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, ia bangun kembali, dan mematikan alarmnya. Ia menyalakan PDA miliknya yang selalu ia kalungi di lehernya. Di PDA itu, terdapat keterangan-keterangan yang ia tulis, agar ia bisa mengingatnya kembali, meskipun sementara.

Semua benda dirumah Inoue diberi nama atau tulisan keterangan, bahkan barang-barang pribadi pun diberi. Itu semua untuk membantu Inoue menjalani hidupnya, karena Inoue adalah penderita AIDS (Amnesia Ingat Dijalani Sementara). Semuanya serba sementara.

Pagi ini, karena bantuan PDA kehidupan Inoue sedikit normal, biasanya tidak normal. Selesai ia membersihkan diri dan ganti baju dengan seragam, ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Kembali ia melihat dua orang asing.

"Ka-ka…" belum sempat Inoue bertanya, kedua orang itu menunjuk tulisan yang ada di bajunya, anak laki-laki menunjuk tulisan 'The Baby Genius' sedangkan yang wanita bertuliskan 'Shopaholic', mata kedua orang itu mencoba meyakinkan Inoue.

Untuk meyakinkan, Inoue menyalakan PDA nya dan membuka file 'Orang baru yang harus di ingat!', di file itu ia mencari keterangan tentang tulisan yang ada di baju dua orang asing itu.

The Baby Genius: Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, ia lebih suka orang-orang memanggilnya Kapten Hitsugaya. Meski postur tubuhnya pendek, mungil, kurus tetapi ia adalah laki-laki terpintar di Komunitas Roh, kadang aku berpikir mengapa rambutnya berwarna perak keputihan, ternyata itu uban yang membuktikan ia pintar, bukannya profesor juga botak sebelum waktunya, dia juga, ubanan sebelum waktunya, benar kan?

Dia adalah dewa kematian, kapten divisi 10. Jika ia dan wakilnya ditugaskan untuk kedunia nyata, ia akan tinggal di rumahku. Ia adalah laki-laki, itu sudah jelas. Tapi jika boleh aku meminta, aku ingin dia jadi perempuan. Umurnya sekitar 100 tahun lebih, tapi rupa dan fiksinya seperti anak kelas 6 SD, kira-kira 11-12 tahunan. Tapi, tingkah lakunya kadang seperti seorang laki-laki yang berumur 16 tahun.

Ia paling benci dibilang pendek atau anak-anak, tapi kenyataannya kan memang begitu. Apa ia tak percaya diri, mungkin sewaktu kecil ia tak diberi ASI oleh ibunya atau ia busung lapar. Semua dewa kematian bilang bahwa Komunitas Roh layaknya surga, berarti disana juga banyak makanan yang bergizi 'kan? Bahkan dia lebih suka dibilang pria dewasa. Aku jadi bingung harus memanggilnya apa, adikkah, atau kupanggil namanya, atau mungkin kakak, om, atau kakek atau aku harus memanggilnya buyut? Entahlah.

Inoue melirik ke Toushiro dengan tatapan nanar, dan mengamati postur tubuhnya, sambil tersenyum dengan polos. 'Apa benar ia sudah setua itu?' pikirnya. Tak sadar Toushiro melirik Inoue yang sedang menatapnya. 'Aku benci senyum polosnya itu,' ujar Toushiro dalam hati.

Shopaholic: Nama wanita ini Rangiku Matsumoto, ia adalah dewa kematian yang menjadi wakil kapten divisi 10. Ia adalah wanita yang memiliki postur tubuh yang, emm, begitulah. Hanya sedikit yang kutahu darinya, ia adalah seorang peminum, pedofil, dan shopaholic. Rupanya seperti tante-tante, dan lebih piranha lagi kapten nya yang kecil selalu menjadi pelampiasannya menjadi brondong. Kasihan. Umurnya 400 tahun lebih. Hanya satu yang paling kusuka dirinya, ia bilang masakkanku enak. Satu kata yang ingin selalu kutanyakan tentang komentarnya itu, benarkah?

'Ini sih lebih mengarah kearah nenek-nenek yang suka brondong, dasar pedofil!' komentarnya saat melirik ke Matsumoto yang sedang menggoda Toushiro yang sedang ngambek karena semua bajunya selalu bertuliskan, 'The Baby Genius' bahkan celana dalamnya.

"Bagaimana, sudah tahu siapa kami 'kan?" tanya Toushiro sambil menyingkirkan tangan Matsumoto yang sedang memeluknya. "Ah, maaf Hitsugaya, maaf Matsumoto, sepertinya aku lupa," jawabnya dengan tampang polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'Apa? Sepertinya, ia bilang? Dia kan memang lupa! Tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus tinggal dengan kedua wanita aneh ini, satu atap pula,' ujar Toushiro dalam hati.

Tengnong… Tengnong…

Suara bel menghamburkan semua yang mereka pikirkan. "Biar aku saja yang buka," ucap Toushiro, kearah pintu.

"Oh, rupanya kau Kuchiki, ada apa?" tanyanya ragu.

'Bodoh, dia bilang ada apa? Terserahlah, mungkin ia tertular Inoue,' pikirnya. "Aku ingin ke sekolah bersama Inoue, dia ada 'kan?" tanya Rukia, sambil melihat keadaan didalam dibalik pintu yang seperempat terbuka. 'Dasar kapten pelit, apa maksudnya hanya membukakan pintu seperempat, seperti ini?'

Rukia tanya kenapa? Itu karena Toushiro malu, sama pakaian yang ia pakai bertuliskan 'The Baby Genius', makanya ia bukannya cuman seperempat, gak mau lihat Rukia melihat keadaanya, dan ujungnya ditertawakan.

"Siapa kapten?"

"Emh?" Inoue sepertinya lupa lagi. "Kenapa aku disini?", ujarnya pelan.

Rukia mendengar suara Matsumoto, dengan kasar ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, tanpa sadar Toushiro tergencet dipintu itu. Rukia masuk dengan buruk-bejad-busuk, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cari.

"Oh, ternyata Kuchiki, ya?" tanya Matsumoto tersenyum. Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. 'Apa maksud senyumnya itu? Menjijikan.'

"Rukia? Ada apa?" Hanya tiga hal yang tak bisa Inoue lupakan, yaitu teman dekat, arti dari apa yang ia ucapkan, dan pelajaran yang ia pelajari. Hal aneh yang perlu diketahui.

'Ia masih bilang, ada apa? Satu hal yang harus kutanyakan, kenapa hari ini selalu ada kata, ada apa?' Dengan memulai aktingnya, "Kita akan ke sekolah bersama memakai sepedaku, ingat 'kan?" dengan imbuhan senyum maut Rukia.

"Oya, ya. Ayo!" ajak Inoue, keluar.

Rukia hanya sweatdropped. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gadis ini?' Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. 'Memang ia tau tempat kuparkir sepedaku? Bodoh!'

"Rukia, dimana kau parkir sepedamu?"

'Tuh kan, makanya jadi orang pelupa, gak usah sok tahu deh.' Rukia berakting lagi, "Ya sudah, ikuti saja aku."

Sesampainya di tempat Rukia memarkirkan sepedanya, mereka beranjak untuk cepat ke sekolah. Satu hal lagi, semua serba sementara untuk Orihime Inoue.

Ditengah perjalanan ke sekolah, saat Rukia sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan beban agak berat. Sepertinya Inoue kembali lupa. "Rukia, apa yang kita lakukan? Kita mau kemana?"

'Hah? Dia lupa lagi? Baiklah, ini demi kau. Coba saja jika kau bukan temanku, sudah kumasukkan kau ke panti jompo!' gumamnya dalam hati. "Kita mau ke sekolah, memangnya kau tidak lihat pakaianmu?" tanya Rukia tetap mengayuh pelan sepedanya.

"Emm, aku lihat sih, memangnya apa hubungannya dengan pakaian ini? Bukannya sama saja, ya?"

"Tantu saja beda, itu adalah seragam yang kita pakai jika kita ke sekolah. Masa kau bisa lupa?"

"Oh, jadi beda." Tunggu, Inoue tahu ia tidak salah. "Pantas aku lupa, baju ini kan tidak ada tulisan 'seragam'-nya, jadi salahkan saja yang membuat baju ini, benar 'kan, Rukia?"

'Tuhan... sampai kapan aku tinggal di dunia nyata ini? Sungguh, aku ingin pulang ke Komunitas Roh,' jerit Rukia dalam hati kecilnya. Demi kedamaian, ia mengalah, "Benar, Inoue."

"Sepertinya ada yang kulupa, tapi apa, ya?" Matsumoto bergumam pelan. Ia berpikir, kenapa sedari Rukia datang tadi, kaptennya tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. "Oya, dimana kapten?"

'Sekarang apa yang ia perbuat. Inoue boleh saja melupakan. Ta-ta-tapi… kenapa aku dilupakan!' ujar Toushiro dalam hati. "Anybody, help me!" teriak Toushiro sok Inggris.

Ternyata pas kegencet, Toushiro baru ingat, kalau pintu itu rusak. Dan tubuhnya yang kecil, sedikit kemungkinan untuk keluar dari pintu itu. Sangat tidak munglin untuk keluar dari gigai, sedangkan pil mod soul tak ada ditangannya. Sangat amat tidak mungkin memakai Hyourinmaru untuk membantunya, sedangkan ia saja tak bisa menjadi dewa kematian.

**Selesai**


End file.
